L'échappée
by Truchement
Summary: Sirius s'enfuit d'Azkaban, tout le monde le sait. Mais où arrive t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : Ni Harry Potter ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.**

* * *

« Il est à Poudlard... Il est à Poudlard... »

L'homme n'arrête pas de répéter ces quelques mots, devant l'incompréhension la plus totale des silhouettes qui parcourent sans cesse le couloir. L'homme ne devrait pas être capable de parler, après douze ans, il devrait crier, devenir fou, n'être plus qu'un animal, un spectre. Mais il parlait.

L'homme ne savait plus grand chose. Il ne savait plus son nom. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il avait passé dans cette cellule. Il ne savait même plus qu'il avait froid, qu'il avait faim, qu'il avait peur.

Il savait qu'il était innocent. Il savait qu'il devait retrouver le _rat_. Il savait qu'il devait trouver le _rat_ et le tuer, comme il aurait du le faire quand il en avait eu la chance, et qu'il ne lui échapperait plus.

Mais pour cela, l'homme devait partir de cet endroit, peu importe où cet endroit était, il devait s'enfuir, recouvrer sa liberté.

L'homme devenu chien était maigre, si maigre qu'il pouvait passer à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. L'homme devenu chien avançait lentement dans les couloirs. Il avait conscience qu'il devait se dépêcher avant qu'on ne remarque son absence, mais il était faible. Ses pattes tremblaient. Mais il avançait, ne pensant qu'à s'enfuir. Partir. Pour cela, il lui fallait avancer. Marcher. Se cacher. Continuer. Eviter les gardiens. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas se décourager. Attendre le bon moment...

De l'air ! L'homme devenu chien était en dehors des murs de la prison, mais il n'y avait que de l'eau autour, de la pluie, du vent. Le désespoir faillit le gagner, mais un simple regard en arrière le poussa à entrer dans l'eau glacée. Il tenta de nager pendant quelques secondes, mais le courant était trop fort. Il finit par se laisser porter, se battant uniquement pour rester conscient.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il flotta ainsi, sans savoir où il était, ignorant où il allait. Mais l'absence de détraqueurs autour de lui rendait cette escapade presque agréable. Soudain, l'homme crut entendre un bruit différent du calme de l'océan, un bruit d'ailes. Il leva lentement la tête, et voir des oiseaux se démarquer du ciel recouvert de nuages lui redonna courage. La terre n'était plus très loin ! L'homme parvint même, un instant plus tard, à apercevoir la côté déserte vers laquelle le courant le poussait. Quand il fut suffisamment près de la plage vide de toute présence, l'homme, toujours sous l'apparence d'un chien noir, se traîna sous un buisson à peu près sec, où il se permit enfin de fermer les yeux, de se reposer.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, au même endroit où il s'était endormi la veille. S'il n'était pas aussi affamé, ce sommeil lui aurait redonné des forces. Il fallait qu'il trouve à manger, s'il ne voulait pas mourir juste après être parvenu à s'enfuir. La pensée d'Azkaban et de ses terribles gardiens le firent frissonner. Il se décida à partir, trouver une route qui le conduirait à une ville. Là-bas, il trouverait sûrement de quoi se nourrir, et peut-être un endroit où rester quelques jours. Il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il s'était enfui, mais il n'était clairement pas en état de s'en prendre au _rat_.

Mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il marchait dans le mauvais sens, s'éloignant de la petite ville la plus proche. En fait, il venait d'arriver dans une forêt assez sombre, tandis que la nuit venait de tomber, quand il aperçut enfin une lumière vacillante. Mais ce qu'il vit en se rapprochant du feu n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait... Il y avait un peu moins de dix personnes dans la clairière. Six étaient assises confortablement autour du feu, mais les deux dernières personnes, un jeune couple, étaient attachés à des arbres, dont l'un près de lui. Il fut content d'avoir gardé sa forme de chien, sans quoi le groupe l'aurait attaqué dés qu'il l'aurait remarqué. Espérant que ce n'était qu'une forme particulièrement étrange de bizutage, il resta à la bordure de la clairière, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un des membres du groupe s'approchât de la femme, de l'autre côté de la clairière, en sortant des dents pointues. Des vampires ! Il était parvenu à tomber sur un nid de vampires ! L'homme aurait aimé pouvoir aider le couple, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seul, affamé et désarmé, après tout. Il vit l'homme se rapprocher du cou de la jeune femme, qui avait commencé à paniquer tandis que son copain essayait d'attirer l'attention du vampire, en vain. Le vampire n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau de l'humaine quand il perdit la tête.

Un homme avait surgi, arme à la main, l'adrénaline dans ses veines. D'où il était, le chien pouvait voir que le nouveau venu était grand, les cheveux courts, et avait des yeux verts qui lui rappelaient... Que lui rappelaient-ils, ces yeux verts ? Il restait cinq vampires. Un autre homme, encore plus grand que le premier, mais avec de plus grands cheveux, profita de l'instant de surprise, et coupa la tête d'une autre de ces créatures. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme, aux yeux bleus, plus petit, mais tout aussi imposant que les deux autres, si ce n'est pas plus. Lui aussi ôta la vie à l'un des vampires. Il était clair que ces trois hommes savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. S'en suivit un combat assez long entre les chasseurs et les vampires. Le premier homme fut le premier à tuer un autre de ces monstres, et voulut aider le plus grand, mais ce faisant, il ne vit pas ce que le chien, lui, avait vu. Les deux hommes étaient sur le point de décapiter l'un des derniers vampires quand un autre apparut. Il avait du s'éloigner du camp avant que le chien et les trois hommes arrivent. Il allait se jeter sur le premier inconnu, tandis que les trois hommes croyaient en avoir enfin fini de ces monstres. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils purent voir, stupéfaits, un grand chien noir se jeter sur le dernier vampire, à moins d'un mètre de l'homme aux yeux verts. Cependant, le vampire étant beaucoup plus fort que le chien, il s'en débarrassa aussitôt en le lançant contre un arbre où il perdit conscience. Le vampire allait se lancer sur les trois hommes quand le petit lui coupa la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA : Supernatural comme Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Ce qui est dommage.**

 **Un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté/suivi/favorisé cette histoire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir !**

* * *

Sam et Dean Winchester, puisque c'est ainsi que les deux grands hommes se nommaient, libérèrent le couple de leurs liens tandis que Castiel, un Ange, s'était curieusement approché du chien, redevenu homme quand il s'était évanoui. Les deux premiers étaient des chasseurs très particuliers, leurs proies étaient les monstres dont parlent les histoires. Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient été entraîné pour éliminer ces créatures, et avaient fait face à plus de danger que beaucoup d'autres. Castiel les avait rejoint quelques années plus tôt, dans leur entreprise pour empêcher l'apocalypse.

L'ange avait rarement vu un humain en aussi mauvais état. L'homme souffrait clairement de malnutrition, de déshydratation, d'hypothermie, et ce n'était là que quelques uns des symptômes physiques qu'il présentait. Castiel était beaucoup plus intrigué par l'état de l'âme de l'homme. Celle-ci semblait avoir souffert plus qu'elle n'aurait du, et Castiel pouvait discerner que la plupart de ses heureux souvenirs lui avaient été bloqués. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu causer de tels effets, mais il fut content de voir que les souvenirs pouvaient être débloqués. Ce qui inquiétait l'ange était que l'homme semblait avoir perdu sa capacité à se rappeler de qui il était...

« Cas' ? Le chien va bien ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, Sam.

\- Quoi ? »

Les deux chasseurs, interloqués, s'approchèrent de leur ami, et constatèrent à leur tour l'état dans lequel l'homme était.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un shapeshifter ?

\- Non, c'est un sorcier, commença Castiel avant de continuer en voyant le changement d'attitude chez les deux hommes. Il est né avec sa magie, il n'a pas fait de deal avec des démons !

\- Des sorciers naturels ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! S'exclama Sam.

\- Parce qu'ils viennent rarement dans ce pays... »

Les trois décidèrent rapidement de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pendant que Dean accompagnait le couple à l'hopital le plus proche, Castiel emmena Sam et l'homme évanoui à l'intérieur du bunker qu'ils considéraient comme leur maison. Dix minutes plus tard, Dean appela pour dire qu'il avait déposé le couple, et Castiel alla chercher l'homme, n'oubliant pas de ramener sa voiture en même temps. Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher de tester l'inconnu, vérifiant qu'il était bien ce que Castiel prétendait. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs utilisé ses pouvoirs angéliques pour guérir l'homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait réparé l'âme du sorcier, la rendant complète à nouveau. Il n'avait cependant pas pu le guérir de sa malnutrition et de sa déshydratation, ils devraient attendre qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir l'aider plus.

En attendant, Castiel avait entrepris d'expliquer aux deux frères en quoi les sorciers naturels différaient des sorcières à qui ils avaient eu affaire jusqu'à maintenant. Les deux humains apprirent donc que, sur le territoire européen ainsi que quelques autres régions de la terre, des flux de magie naturelle existaient et permettaient à des individus de la manipuler. Bien entendu, il appartenait à tous ces hommes et ces femmes de décider de ce qu'ils faisaient de leur pouvoir. Si la plupart l'utilisait pour faire le bien, certaines en faisaient un usage moins noble, et étaient souvent désignés sous le nom de Mages Noirs.

Castiel était encore en train d'expliquer ce qu'il savait aux deux frères quand ils entendirent un léger bruit dans la salle attenante. L'homme qui les avait sauvé était en train de se réveiller. Les trois amis décidèrent de lui laisser un peu de temps pour rassembler ses esprits.

L'homme, en effet, en se réveillant, fut pris d'une légère panique. Il sentait que beaucoup avait changé sans qu'il soit conscient, mais... Quoi ? Et comment ? Il se rappelait les dernières choses qu'il avait vécu. Sa fuite d'Azkaban, la mer, la plage, la forêt. Les vampires. Les chasseurs. La douleur. Et plus rien. Merde. Il avait du se retransformer en humain. Merde ! Qu'en avaient pensé les chasseurs ? Ils avaient du penser qu'il était un monstre... Mais... Il était vivant. Ou était-ce ceci, le paradis ?

 _Sirius Black. Londres. Regulus. Poudlard. James. Remus. Peter. Loup. Animagus. Sirius Black. Chien. Cerf. Rat. Lily. Voldemort. Mangemort. James et Lily. Harry. Sirius Black. James et Lily. Peter. Azkaban. Détraqueurs. Sirius Black. Rat. Poudlard. Harry. Sirius Black._

Sirius Black, assommé par la violence du retour de ses souvenirs, fit la seule chose dont il était capable. Il vomit. Les larmes aux yeux, la rage au cœur. Le ventre vide, il vomit son passé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme s'était calmé. Et c'est le moment que choisirent Castiel, Sam et Dean pour entrer dans la salle. S'en suivit un grand silence pendant lequel tous s'observèrent, et Sirius prit enfin conscience de son apparence, si différente de celle qu'il avait douze ans plus tôt. À l'époque, vers ses vingt ans, le jeune homme possédait un charme certain, qui avait séduit de nombreuses personnes. Aujourd'hui, après douze ans passés dans la pire prison qui existe dans le monde sorcier, Sirius n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été. Il flottait dans son uniforme de prisonnier, si fin que le tissu était troué en de nombreux endroits, laissant sa peau sale à nue. L'ancien prisonnier avait également de très longs cheveux emmêlés et une barbe encrassée sur ses joues émaciées.

« Euh... Bonjour ? Commença Sirius d'une voix rauque et hésitante.

\- Yo ! Répondit Dean aussi naturellement que possible, tandis que Sam s'asseyait en face de l'évadé et Castiel le regardait curieusement. De l'eau, à manger ?

\- Euh... S'il vous plaît, acquiesça Sirius, qui s'inquiétait de voir ces hommes agir si normalement avec lui. »

Les deux chasseurs n'avaient même pas fait attention au vomi que l'ange avait rapidement fait disparaître, et traitaient l'homme avec gentillesse. Castiel, quant à lui, observait l'âme de sorcier. S'il était content de voir qu'il était parvenu à réparer l'essentiel, mais il était également conscient que l'homme n'était pas sauvé pour autant. De la même façon que Sam et Dean avaient longuement été hantés par leurs passages respectifs en Enfer, cet homme mettra du temps à se remettre complètement de ce qu'il avait vécu. Dean revint un instant plus tard, un verre d'eau et un sandwich à la main. Il aurait aimé pouvoir nourrir l'homme autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il savait que cela ne le rendrait qu'encore plus malade. Il était plus efficace de le nourrir peu mais régulièrement que beaucoup en une seule fois, de sorte que son estomac se réhabitue à la nourriture.

« Alors, vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Sam.

\- Sirius. Sirius Black. Et vous tous ?

\- Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. Voici mon frère Dean, et Castiel, un... ami.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Lebanon, Kansas..

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous recueilli ? Demanda soudainement l'évadé, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre que ces trois hommes aient aidé quelqu'un dans son état, sans même le connaître. »

A sa plus grande surprise, ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite. En fait, les chasseurs s'échangèrent de longs regards, semblant avoir un dialogue à part, spécialement entre les deux frères. Finalement, ce fut Castiel qui brisa le silence, sans même attendre l'accord des Winchester.

« Je suis un ange. J'ai réparé les torts qui vous ont été faits. La plupart, en tout cas. »

Sirius regarda l'homme aux yeux bleus comme s'il était fou, mais ce qu'il disait faisait sens. Il n'était pas censé être aussi bien après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et pourtant... Alors Sirius décida de croire Castiel.

Un peu plus tard, Sam guida l'évadé jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche, où l'homme passa beaucoup de temps. Il se rasa, se coupa les cheveux du mieux qu'il le put, se lava longuement. Quand il se revit, Sirius ne reconnut ni l'homme qu'il était douze ans plus tôt, ni l'évadé qu'il était à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait de nouveau sa vie dans ses mains. Et il pouvait aller trouver Pettigrew.

Quand il sortit et retrouva les deux chasseurs, que Castiel avait momentanément laissé, leur surprise fit sourire Sirius. Sans qu'ils aient demandé quoi que ce soit, Sirius décida de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et où il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie. Les hommes écoutèrent, respectueux, et comprirent que Harry soit la priorité de Sirius. Ils auraient probablement la même, s'ils étaient à sa place.


	3. Epilogue

**NdA : Il s'agit d'un simple épilogue, mais je voulais signaler qu'il y aura très probablement un sequel. En fait, j'ai déjà écrit le tout début, mais il me manque un scénario... Donc si vous avez des idées, quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire avec les Winchester, Castiel, et Sirius (ou d'autres personnages, d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à me proposer !**

* * *

Sirius passa un peu plus d'un mois aux Etats-Unis, aux côtés des Winchester et de Castiel, essentiellement pour retrouver une partie de ses forces. Les deux chasseurs lui apprirent quelques moyens de défense. Il apprit notamment à se défendre de démons, si jamais il en croisait un. Mais la pensée de Harry et de Pettigrew était toujours là, et il finit par les laisser au milieu du mois d'août, en leur promettant de les tenir au courant. Castiel offrit une plume de ses ailes à l'homme, ce qui était censé le protéger de l'influence des Détraqueurs.

Il revit Harry pour la première fois alors que celui-ci s'enfuyait de la maison de son oncle, sous la forme de chien. Sirius fit peur au garçon, mais s'approcha suffisamment, de sorte qu'il put faire un câlin à son filleul. Il se dirigea ensuite en Ecosse, en direction de Poudlard. Là-bas, il tenta à de nombreuses reprises de saisir Pettigrew, en vain. Il y parvint enfin en entraînant Ron, l'un des amis de Harry, et le rat dans la Cabane Hurlante, où il retrouva non seulement son filleul, mais aussi Remus, son dernier ami. Tous s'étonnèrent de voir l'ancien prisonnier aussi en forme, et il obtint la confiance du fils de James. Mais ils avaient tous oubliés que c'était la pleine lune, et le rat profita de la transformation de Remus pour s'enfuir. Sirius passa la plume de Castiel à Harry, et partit empêcher le loup-garou de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit... Il finit néanmoins par se faire capturer, Harry à ses côtés, sans avoir pu prouver son innocence... Mais son filleul, avec l'aide d'Hermione, l'aida à fuir, et il rejoignit les chasseurs, en attendant qu'Harry puisse le rejoindre... Il avait prévu de rester au courant de la vie magique de son pays, que ce soit par le biais de Harry ou de Remus, voire Dumbledore, si celui-ci avait le temps.

Avec la Team Free Will de chasseurs, Sirius avait l'impression de retrouver de nouveaux Maraudeurs. Dean le faisait beaucoup penser à James, tandis que Sam était si semblant à Remus... Même Castiel rappelait à Sirius le Peter de leur enfance, avec sa naïveté impressionnante. Si semblables, et pourtant tellement différents.

C'était en tout cas ce que l'homme imaginait, sans prévoir que le pire Mage Noir qui ait jamais existé revienne à la vie, avec des alliés encore plus puissants que la dernière fois, et cherchant à tuer Harry...


End file.
